Hestia Jones
Hestia Jones (July 18,1960- Present) is a Pure-blood Witch born to Mr. and Mrs. Jones.Hestia is a good and kind person. From 1971 to 1979 she attend attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Gryffindor. Hestia was in the Hogwarts Art Club. Hestia later on in life becomes a member of the Advanced Guard which helps Harry Potter escape from Privett Drive. Biography Early Life Rhhhh Hogwarts Years Year 1 Hestia meets Riley Cummings, Austin O'Neal, and Johanna Shacklebolt during the boat ride across the Black Lake. Hestia is sorted into Gryffindor House during the sorting cermony. She is roommates with Vivienne Price, Johanna Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, and Mia Crestfield. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Hestia forms an attraction to Marlene's older brother Mitchell during one of her visits to the McKinnon home. She worrys that Mitchell will leave her the same way Brad left Alice the year prior. Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Hestia is an attractive girl with bright green eyes and brown hair. She is on the short side for girls and most would consider her petite. Personality and Traits Hestia is extremely talkative and some times has a motor mouth. She will tell you how she feels and often slips out secrets not meant for everyone's ears. She is extremly loyal to her close friends. Hestia is exxtremly flirtatious with her male classmates. Hestia is also really girly and always keeps up with the latest fashion and gossip pool around the school. Some people would consider her just a beauty without a brain. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Friends Romance Dirk Cresswell is the long time crush and childhood best friend to Hestia. After pursing Dirk for years, Hestia eventually realizes that Dirk will never return her feelings. The pair goes on one date, which ends in a sour mood after they kiss and Dirk states that he doesn't like her as more than a friend. Hestia laughs in shock and states that she can't believe that she ever liked him in the first place. Mitchell McKinnon is the older brother to Hestia's roommate, Marlene. Hestia and Mitchell have a brief one night stand during the winter holidays. It was just a meaningless time of need, as Mitchell goes back to his ex girlfriend, Jillian, soon after the trip is over. Later, Mitchell decides to pursue Hestia in spite of their age gap. Eventually forming a committed relationship with her. Mitchell is also very talkative and outgoing, often planning adventerous outings for the pair. Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Lucy-Hale-82.jpg lucy-hale-jean-luc-alh-111813.jpg Benjy and Hestia .png 44894f6fcf32d991d93d4d14d7fc1bfd.jpg Lucy-Hale-and-Ian-Somerhalder.jpg Hestia.jpg tumblr_m9cm3vPxim1rpzp1t.gif|"We all get it wrong sometimes." tumblr_m99z4ylcBx1rtwgxpo1_500_large.gif|"You're leaving because it is easier to walk away than to fight for what you really want." imageshestia.jpeg lucy-hale_-hs-42__120918221929-275x413.jpg mark.png photohestia.jpg lucy_hale_instagram_HsxVcgI.sized.jpg Lucy-Hale-looked-thoughtful-while-lying-hallway.jpg 312f99896741d23c61c2b74ef49ae82b.jpg 1063624bfdd8aae87f04b2db795be3a5.jpg cd7ff2764fd58e6738d2d372975b1c4d.jpg k8rjop-l-610x610-shorts-blouse-sandals-lucy+hale-instagram-belt-denim+shorts.jpg lucy-hale-dog-instagram.png Lucy-Hale-image-lucy-hale-36608198-500-500.jpg tumblr_static_8og729mu6qo0oooggogo8og8.jpg w630_Lucy-Hale-Birthday-1371492650.jpg d7518bef2da10547df4e8f502560652c.jpg tumblr_nz13zu4y0t1tf4ebuo1_540.png Ck4UxDsWYAErFLP.jpg e1cbffa24baa3c88e1c360f2df0c45ac.jpg tumblr_static_7b6d36b631eb56ce47de793e8efc4269.jpg 2fd6eae22103697c4cd593a86196267c.jpg lucy-hale.jpg lucy-hale-pll.png f39d658a52dd513bf11f486a4fb8cc7a.jpg tumblr_nmyghpWaOS1twp4vto1_500.jpg 6c734b73485d3193484223b9a55cf90f.jpg b08f403c6cf40241461f96ba9214191b.jpg tumblr_n5f19hEg761tayimoo1_500.png tumblr_naju2jzXCw1rl9cnro2_250.png 1affec5198416a32527201981e42f43b.jpg 9292351cbabaa40c6dd80aa1595ed3d4.jpg kyleschmid_1285263157.jpg|Hestia and Amos tumblr_lrjpolPHqc1qadhcqo1_r4_500.gif mqdefault.jpg|Hestia and Amos kissing -5th year Hestia J.png 72fcd1a987b738d8c05ca423780b8906.jpg efd3eafbeb50a8f55e29b902cc11f2a7--lucy-hale-hair-aria-montgomery.jpg 1ZTx1Ub.jpg celebrities-horror-movies-lucy-hale-scream-4.jpg|"Tell me your darkest secret or I will kill you!" 200_sfwefw.gif Ootp019.png lucy-hale-at-2016-teen-choice-awards.jpeg Lucy-Hale-Filming-Life-Sentence--21.jpg|Hestia flirting with a guy around town Tumblr lzngo2YqXi1qf1lcso1 500.png tumblr_lydsk8mDKY1qbsvhso1_500.jpg|Regulus and Hestia scouting a birthday gift for Marlene Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E11_040.jpg Ab15.jpg 640 PLL Cody Christian.jpg 915ffe0ca923b39e896852323f7ceb21.png|Cheering for her friends during the game. lucy-hale-life-sentence-cancelled.jpg 7660e7588a4e50d7fb7e00df58cf599f.jpg Lucy-Hale-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-31099543-480-480.jpg superthumb-5.jpg superthumb-4.jpg superthumb-3.jpg superthumb-2.jpg 36845290_2071934439734552_2331959176332312576_n.jpg hesttia j.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 8.47.04 AM.png Unknowngfgf.jpeg Unknown-2.jpeg Unknown-3.jpeg Unknowncxcx.jpeg 47584473_754333304946655_2006586196727047930_n.jpg 47586408_2166711430257477_420605536894355919_n.jpg 49907310_596291060794635_8227550211002769115_n.jpg 50739739_344477379736723_845044170748716592_n.jpg 51104319_472112229992093_7752300676760896610_n.jpg 51583008_331413967701978_5851568528159424235_n.jpg 52076013_1152020258290599_4589767962339927531_n.jpg 54512677_1191979277638538_6493950779462397458_n.jpg 56532479_421215305349446_6500665384803344814_n.jpg 56726670_131761347946594_440184042669429240_n.jpg 56539375_401697877278936_8901310398088846034_n.jpg Jones Hestia Hestia Jones Jones